In Valentine Day
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Dihari valentine ini akhirnya mereka sama-sama tahu perasaan masing-masing. Akhirnya perasaan mereka tersampaikan juga. Apa saja sih yang terjadi dihari valentine ini? Ikuti kisahnya :) *Momoi Aomine*Spesial Valentine*Fict Drabble*


Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Sejak kecil, Momoi dan Aomine memang kurang akur. Semasa SD dihabiskan dengan pertengkaran anak-anak, berakhir dengan saling melet. Semasa SMP, pertemanan mereka cukup membaik walau sering ada perbedaan dalam berbagai pendapat. Dan sekarang...

"Dai-chan!"

Aomine mendongakkan kepalanya malas. "Apa?"

Momoi tersenyum kecil. "Hm! Aku ingin membeli es krim, ayo temani aku!"

"Hei, kenapa aku harus ikut?" tanya Aomine, ketika tubuhnya sudah didorong-dorong Momoi.

"Karena tempatnya jauh." jawab Momoi. "Aku tidak dapat menaiki sepeda, jadi kau antarkan aku, ya?"

"Apa?"

"Ayolah, Dai-chan! Untuk apa kau berlatih lari setiap pagi selain menguatkan otot kakimu?"

_Untuk main basket! _rutuk Aomine kesal. Tetapi ia menurut begitu saja, mengikuti langkah Momoi.

-X-

"Satsuki..." Aomine memanggil Momoi dengan lirih. "Aku capeekkk..."

Momoi tersenyum kecil. "Tunggu sebentar ya."

Aomine memandangi kedai es krim yang dimaksud Momoi. Dengan sabar ia menunggu Momoi diluar, memperhatikan manusia-manusia yang berlalu lalang.

Kemudian, Aomine mulai merasa mengantuk. Ia berjalan keseberang kedai es krim, memasuki toko cokelat. Dan melihat-lihat cokelat disana.

"Belilah cokelat ini, beli satu gratis satu. Bentuknya untuk _couple, _belilah untuk pasangan anda!" seru seorang pelayan.

Aomine menatap bentuk cokelat itu. Ukurannya cukup kecil dan menggemaskan. Mungkin Satsuki...

Loh, kenapa pula ia harus memikirkan teman kecilnya itu?

Lalu ada seorang pelayan lagi menaruh sebuah cokelat baru di etalase. Sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja cokelat itu lebih besar. Aomine mulai tergiur akan cokelat itu.

"Cokelat ini adalah cokelat spesial pasangan! Bawa pasanganmu untuk mendapatkan cokelat ini, lalu mengambil lotre untuk mendapatkan hadiah yang menarik." Sang pelayan berujar. Beberapa pasangan mulai mengerumuni, hendak membeli dan tertarik akan promosi tersebut.

Aomine juga tak ingin kalah. Ia kembali ke kedai es krim, ingin mengajak Momoi walau gadis itu bukan kekasihnya.

"Dai-chan!"

Tiba-tiba Momoi memeluk Aomine, dan mulai menangis terisak. Aomine merasa jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"Kupikir, terjadi sesuatu padamu." isak Momoi.

"Ehm..." Aomine berdeham. "Aku hanya dari seberang... kau mau kesana juga?"

"Dai-chan _baka! _Aku khawatir tahu!" seru Momoi melepas pelukannya, merasa kesal.

Aomine menunduk, menjajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Momoi sehingga mereka saling bersitatap. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Dan aku baik-baik saja."

"Dai-chan..."

"Sekarang kau harus ikut aku. Aku mau membeli cokelat." kata Aomine. Dan entah mengapa tangannya secara refleks menggenggam tangan Momoi dan menariknya masuk kedalam toko cokelat.

Mereka berdua mulai mengantri, lalu membeli sebuah cokelat _couple _berukuran besar tersebut. Kini tiba saatnya pengambilan undian berhadiah.

"Kau saja yang ambil Satsuki." kata Aomine.

"Tapi Dai-chan, kau yang menemukan promosi ini, kan?" ujar Momoi. "Sebaiknya kau saja."

"Kau, Satsuki."

"Ah, sebaiknya kita mengambilnya bersama." kata Momoi, menjentikkan jarinya sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian mereka berdua mengambilnya bersama, mengambil segulung kertas kecil.

"Ah. Biar saya buka ya." sang pelayan tersenyum. Senyumannya semakin lebar ketika membaca isi gulungan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Aomine heran.

"Ini adalah hadiah utama, dua buah voucher makan di restoran Hanaku!" seru pelayan tersebut, "Telah kita dapatkan pemenang utama!"

Suasana toko cokelat itu segera ramai, bersorak-sorak.

Momoi tersenyum kepada Aomine. "Whua."

Setelah menerima voucher tersebut, keduanya kembali kesamping kedai es krim, tempat sepeda Aomine diparkir.

"Ehm... es krimmu?"

Tiba-tiba saja Momoi seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. Dia tersenyum kecil menunjukkan kantung belanjaannya. "Ini semua gara-gara kau, aku sampai lupa memakan es krim ini. Sepertinya telah mencair semua."

Aomine tersenyum kecil. "Yang penting kita mendapat voucher makan. Yang kutahu restoran tersebut sangat mahal."

"Hm. Ya." sahut Momoi senang. "Omong-omong, Dai-chan, aku ingin minta cokelatmu."

Aomine membuka pembungkus cokelat, lalu membaginya menjadi dua. Mereka memakannya dalam diam.

"Nanti malam, kau datang dengan pakaian yang bagus ya," ucap Aomine.

"Oh ya... vouchernya untuk malam ini..." gumam Momoi.

"Hm." Aomine menguap perlahan. "Aku ingin pulang. Ingin tidur. Setelah bangun baru pergi ke restoran itu."

Momoi terkikik. "Jam tujuh, ya?"

"Iya, jam tujuh."

-X-

Malam itu, Momoi mengenakan sebuah _dress _berlengan panjang. Sepasang sepatu dengan hak rendah terpasang juga dikakinya. Aomine tidak pernah merasa se-_nervous _ini sebelumnya.

Ini Momoi Satsuki, tapi...

Mungkin, ia mau mengantar Momoi jauh karena ia suka pada gadis ini.

Mungkin, ia mau mengajak Momoi membeli cokelat karena ia suka pada gadis ini.

Mungkin, ia merasa _nervous _karena ia suka pada gadis ini.

"Menunggu lama, Dai-chan?" tanya Momoi. "Hm, apa hari ini hari valentine? Tampaknya semua desainnya berwarna pink."

Aomine memandang dekor restoran tersebut, mengangguk. "Iya..."

Momoi tersenyum, lalu melangkah. "Ayo, Dai-chan!"

"Momoi!" lagi-lagi secara refleks Aomine menarik tangan Momoi, memeluknya dari belakang. Dagunya disandarnya pada puncak kepala Momoi, matanya terpejam sejenak.

"Kukira kita harus masuk sebagai pasangan betulan," ucap Aomine.

"Mak-sudmu?" tanya Momoi, suaranya terdengar gugup.

"Kukira aku suka padamu."

Momoi berbalik, tersenyum. Ia balas memeluk Aomine. "Sepertinya aku juga suka padamu."

Malam valentine itu, Momoi Satsuki dan Aomine Daiki, resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

-End-

Whua! Momoi dan Aomine. Pasangan ini terlihat menggemaskan ^^ aku suka mereka. Ini adalah fict pertamaku yang meceritakan mereka, bertemakan valentine. Bagaimana menurutmu?

Oke, kutunggu pendapatmu, ya! xD


End file.
